Le problème le plus douloureux du senninkai
by Nelja
Summary: Crack. Se passe après la série, donc spoilers. Yang Jian fait appel aux scientifiques des monts Kunlun pour régler un LOURD problème, mais il n'est pas certain qu'ils arriveront à se mettre d'accord...


Fic écrite pour Sakoni, qui voulait lire quelque chose sur les savants fous de la série. Cette version des personnages appartient à Ryu Fujisaki. Aussi, même si c'est du crack absolu, ça se passe après la fin du manga, donc ça spoile tout.

Les noms utilisés sont les noms chinois (de la version française). Si vous voulez la correspondance avec les noms japonais (de la version anglaise), voici la table :  
Tai Yi : Taiitsu  
Yun Zhongzi : Unchushi  
Yang Jian : Yôzen  
Yuanshi : GenshiTenson  
Luyue : Ryogaku  
Mayuan : Bagen  
Nazha : Nataku  
baobei : paopei

* * *

"Aaaaaaaah ! Argh Sprotch grrrr Kschhhhh !"

C'était le genre de hurlement qu'on entendait classiquement au domaine céleste nouvelle version, que ce soit Chan-Yu coupant brusquement Tuxing-Sun dans ses élans galants, ou Nazha, Tianxiang et Leizhenzhi expliquant de façon imagée, voire antiphrastique, comment la paix entre les humains et les démons devait être respectée.

Mais malgré tous les défauts que pouvaient avoir ces presque respectables habitants du domaine céleste, ils n'avaient au moins pas celui d'être matinaux. Et là, il était tôt pour Yang Jian. Vraiment très tôt. La première pointe d'aube n'avait pas commencé à teinter de blanc le ciel oriental, ce qui signifiait, en bref, que ça allait barder pour le tapageur nocturne.

Mais pour cela, il était nécessaire de sortir du lit et de marcher d'un pas noble en direction de la salle d'audience. Yang Jian utilisa son sort de métamorphose pour s'assurer un brushing impeccable - il gagnait du temps de cette façon - et découvrit, quelque peu surpris, Tai Yi et Yun Zhongzi.

Ils se battaient comme des chiffonniers, pris dans un inextricable entrelacs que ne pouvaient expliquer que des membres artificiels supplémentaires, le recours à la théorie des noeuds en quatre dimensions, ou le propre état de fatigue de Yang Jian qui lui brouillait la vue.

"Assez !" s'exclama-t-il, faisant appel à toute la part de son autorité qui acceptait les heures supplémentaires.

Ce fut suffisant. Tai Yi s'interrompit brusquement, se retourna en direction de la caméra avec un sourire éclatant, en rejetant légèrement ses cheveux en arrière. Yun Zhongzi, à défaut de pouvoir ne serait-ce que faire une tentative de classe ainsi vautré sous son éminent collègue, se contenta de se tortiller suffisamment pour lui fausser compagnie en tant que coussin et lui faire se casser la gueule, avec d'ailleurs un certain succès.

"Que faites-vous ici ?" articula Yang Jian en prenant bien soin de ne pas ruiner son charisme en distordant les lois de la grammaire, ce qui était un bel effort.

"Tai Yi tenta de rappeler son sourire qui avait glissé en même temps que son accoudoir lui avait faussé compagnie. "Nous étions censés vous amener les résultats de l'enquête et un descriptif des méthodes, vous savez, pour le _plan_."

"Et ce n'était pas censé être à huit heures ?" demanda Yang Jian, sans même avoir son agenda sous les yeux, juste en se concentrant.

"Eh bien en fait..."

"Le rendez-vous était à huit heures, donc il allait venir à sept heures..."

"pour présenter son projet en premier, donc je me suis dit que j'allais venir à six heures..."

"sauf que je me suis douté..."

"qu'il allait se douter que je ferais ce raisonnement, et venir à cinq heures..."

"alors je suis venu à quatre heures..."

"et c'est maintenant."

Tai Yi et Yun Zhongzi se fixèrent avec une intensité qui aurait rendu piteux des chiens de faïence. Yang Jian, lui, reconstituait le puzzle de son cerveau.

"Mais en ce qui concerne..." il baissa la voix, comme si l'unique fait de mentionner la chose risquait de faire apparaître un monstre tueur "le régime amaigrissant de Madonna, vous étiez bien censés travailler ensemble sur le dossier et me le remettre. A _huit_ heures ?" Les derniers mots étaient ajoutés pour sa satisfaction personnelle.

Les deux scientifiques le regardèrent avec horreur.

"Mais il a été incapable de concevoir la beauté de mon appareil de musculation !" s'exclama Tai Yi.

"Il a jeté sans les lire tous mes rapports sur les yaourts hypocaloriques !" se plaignit à son tour Yun Zhongzi.

"Il nous est impossible..."

"de travailler ensemble. Nos méthodes de pensées sont..."

"RADICALEMENT DIFFERENTES !!" conclurent-ils tous les deux en un choeur parfait.

"Aussi..." synthétisa Yang Jian, "vous êtes venus chacun me remettre votre projet - votre projet radicalement différent - en essayant d'arriver plus tôt que votre partenaire, pour faire croire que c'était un projet commun ?"

Après quelques efforts dignes des championnats de sifflotages ou de regards en coin, Tai Yi et Yun Zhongzi confirmèrent que le nouveau Maître Suprême avait bien reconstitué la situation.

"Mais alors, pourquoi ne pas essayer les deux à la fois ? Appareil de musculation plus yaourts hypocaloriques, ça me semble parfait..."

"Mais ça ne va pas ?"

Yang Jian observa Tai Yi d'un air d'incompréhension.

Ce fut Yun Zhongzi qui dut préciser, comme s'il parlait à un enfant un rien attardé : "Si on essaie les deux en même temps, _comment_ saurons-nous _lequel_ a marché ?"

* * *

"C'est le problème le plus important du domaine céleste actuel..." soupira Yang Jian.

"Quoi donc ?" demanda Yuanshi, levant les yeux de sa tasse de thé. "L'harmonie entre humains et démons ? Les difficultés de contrôle des voyages vers la terre ? La pénurie de papier de photocopieuse ? L'augmentation du cours du revêtement pour fauteuils en velours ?"

"Les trois soeurs de ZhaoGongMing ! Je ne peux plus supporter de les regarder ! Personne de sensé ne peut supporter de les regarder ! A elles seules, elles font passer les mont Kunlun de +12 à -23 dans le guide des meilleures destinations touristiques !"

Yuanshi hocha la tête avec l'attitude caractéristique du confident qui n'en a strictement rien à battre, mais fait semblant.

"Aussi, j'avais décidé d'imposer au moins à Madonna un régime, pour des raisons de santé. Non pas que je pense que cela l'arrange, mais on la verrait de moins loin, et avec un angle solide inférieur. Elle écraserait peut-être moins d'immortels par inadvertance, aussi. Seulement, il y a eu une légère contrariété..."

Yuanshi tendit l'oreille déjà un peu plus intéressée de celui qui aime bien les contrariétés, du moins quand ce n'est pas à lui qu'elles arrivent et que c'est la première fois qu'il les entend.

"Tai Yi et Yun Zhongzi n'ont pas réussi à se mettre d'accord ! Chacun des deux me harcelait pour que je fasse appliquer leur projet ! Ils me poursuivaient partout, ils s'introduisaient dans mon bureau, dans ma salle de bain, dans mes sachets de nouilles lyophilisées !"

Yuanshi dissimula à grand peine un sifflement d'admiration pour un immortel capable de s'introduire dans une boîte de nouilles lyophilisées, mais réussit à le camoufler au dernier moment en vénérable toux produit du grand âge, d'une façon qui laissait à Yang Jian tout loisir de penser qu'il se foutait de sa gueule, mais pas de vraie preuve.

"Et bien sûr," continua Yang Jian, "il était hors de question d'appliquer le deux en même temps car ils voulaient mon avis sur lequel était le meilleur. Et utiliser les deux tour à tour était hors de question. Simple psychologie féminine : si le premier ne marche pas, il sera impossible de lui faire accepter le second !"

"Et bien sûr, il était impossible de reporter à une plus haute autorité." continua Yuanshi. "C'est ça le malheur." Il ricanait, et Yang Jian soupçonnait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec la sénilité. "N'importe qui peut toujours le renvoyer sur vous. Ah, je me souviens quand ils se sont disputés par rapport à la topologie des chaussettes !"

Il esquissa cette disposition rêveuse qui annonçait un flashback interminable. Mais Yang Jian, à force de volonté, de quelques pots-de-vin, et d'un joli sourire aux assistantes, réussit à reprendre le contrôle de l'enchaînement des cases.

Yuanshi, quoique quelque peu décontenancé, repartit sur "Et cette fois où ils voulaient savoir lequel de leurs disciples était le plus fort et où l'expérimentation a fait sauter le quart de Kunlun ! Et ensuite, lors de la reconstruction, ils ne voulaient absolument pas s'entendre pour savoir si les rochers devaient être gris ou bruns, et quelle était la couleur des fleurs qu'on devait mettre avec - personnellement, je trouvais leurs deux harmonies détestables."

"C'était ça le sujet ?" murmura Yang Jian, désemparé. "Ca n'a rien à voir avec la science !"

"Ma foi, ils expliquaient bien le contraire, avec des décompositions en spectres. Et, oh, quand ils ont organisé une course d'obstacles entre les oiseaux-baobeis de Tai Yi et les oiseaux génétiquement modifiés de Yun Zhongzi ! Ils avaient tous des becs très pointus. Et, oh, cette question de savoir si les groupes de cohomologie motivique d'un schéma régulier de type fini sur spec(Z) étaient de type fini !"

"Là vous vous moquez de moi..." tenta Yang Jian.

"Mais non ! Pendant un bon mois ! Et ils n'arrêtaient pas de me poser la question ! Comment tu crois que j'ai retenu un truc pareil, petit scarabée ?"

"Petit scarabée ?"

"Hmm, pardon, je me suis laissé emporter. C'est vrai que tu es le nouveau Maître Suprême, mais les habitudes ont la vie dure, pas vrai ? Mais le fait est que je suis heureux, bien heureux, de ne plus avoir à m'en occuper." conclut-il en ricanant ouvertement, cette fois.

Yang Jian commença à déplacer sa cape dans le but de prendre une pose dramatique, mais Yuanshi comprit et le coupa dans son élan.

"Mais au fait, toi, comment as-tu réussi à régler le problème ?"

"Comment savez-vous que j'ai réussi ?" demanda Yang Jian, un peu piteusement. Puis, reprenant son allure : "Parce que vous avez confiance en moi et en mon génie, c'est ça ?"

"Non, parce qu'au début de la discussion, tu parlais au passé."

Yang Jian soupira. "J'ai appointé Luyue en tant qu'expert et autorité compétente, pour qu'il tranche. Je me moque de son avis, le principe est qu'à trois, ils réussiront à dégager une majorité, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oh, brillant." constata Yuanshi. Je n'y avais jamais pensé - peut-être parce que Luyue était légèrement injoignable à cette époque. Cette façon de rester le chef et de déléguer quand même, c'est parfait ; et on y adjoint le plaisir sadique de tourmenter quelqu'un d'autre. Si quelqu'un de mon intelligence n'a jamais eu cette idée, c'est peut-être, euh..."

"Parce que ça risquerait de _vraiment_ les concilier, et que cela vous amuse de les voir se disputer ?" demanda Yang Jian d'un ton soupçonneux.

"Peut-être bien." ricana l'ancien maître suprême des Kunlun. "Ou peut-être pas. Voyons, testons ton imagination, demande toi de quelles manières cela pourrait tourner _encore plus mal_ ?"

* * *

Luyue était en train de s'affairer à des calculs compliqués sur le nombre de fourmis nécessaire pour dévorer un tigre jusqu'à l'os, quand deux presque-estimés collègues vinrent l'interrompre dans ses passionnantes considérations.

"On te dérange, peut-être ?" demanda Tai Yi avec un grand sourire et un ton qui laissait clairement indiquer que de toute façon c'était le même prix.

"Oui." répondit Luyue avec un grand sourire, sachant que s'il semblait carnassier et était décoré d'un peu de bave sur le coin de la lèvre, c'était totalement exprès. "Mais vous auriez pu tomber plus mal, je ne manipule pas d'acide à 99 de concentration, pas _encore_. Qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?"

"Eh bien," commença Tai Yi, "c'est une histoire longue et emplie de péripéties. La Maître Suprême nous avait accordé sa confiance sur un sujet très délicat, et..."

"On a besoin de toi pour savoir lequel de ces deux programmes d'amincissement est le plus efficace." interrompit Yun Zhongzi, brusquement et brièvement.

"En bref, tu as été désigné expert pour trancher entre nous deux." conclut Tai Yi avec un regard meurtri à Yun Zhongzi. Puis, reprenant sa tête de gravure publicitaire, il dispensa le reste des explications à Luyue "Car il ne fait aucun doute que l'exercice permet à coup sûr de dissiper l'énergie, la physique étant la mère de toutes les sciences..."

"La biochimie est la mère de toutes les sciences." interrompit à nouveau Yun Zhongzi. "Surtout en ce qui concerne l'amaigrissement. Il n'y a pas mieux qu'un régime alimentaire !"

"Pourquoi tu m'interromps toujours quand c'est moi qui parle ?"

"Ce n'est pas la vraie question. On ferait mieux de se demander pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui parle en premier. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi, dans la partie narrative, sommes-nous toujours nommés "Tai Yi et Yun Zhongzi" et jamais "Yun Zhongzi et Tai Yi" ? "

"He bien, c'est peut-être parce tu apparais après moi dans le manga, ou parce que tu n'es pas un grand immortel, ou parce que je suis plus photogénique..."

"Etre insultant n'apportera rien à ton dossier de seconde zone."

"Ou parce que c'est moi qui vais être reconnu par l'expert, qui sait ? En attendant, tais-toi et écoute-le !"

"C'est bizarre, c'est exactement ce que j'allais te dire !"

Le silence relatif qui s'ensuivit fut ponctué de reniflement de mépris et de coups d'oeil tellement appuyés et agressifs qu'ils en devenaient bruyants. Luyue, lui, épluchait toujours les dossiers.

"Je n'ai peu voir d'erreur frappante dans aucun d'entre eux." conclut-il finalement, avec ce léger tramblement dans sa voix et ce grand sourire qui aurait pu laisser croire, si on avait coupé le son, qu'il comparait des méthodes de torture. D'ailleurs, si on anticipait l'effet que cela allait avoir sur Madonna, il n'était probablement pas loin de la réalité.

"Et alors ?" demanda Tai Yi, se résignant à se faire cataloguer le plus impatient des deux.

"Et alors, des notes théoriques, et qui plus est très probablement biaisées" - aucun des deux scientifiques de Kunlun ne contesta ce dernier point - "ne permettent pas de conclure. La seule solution est..." Son visage se tordit en un atroce rictus "d'EXPERIMENTER !"

Personne n'interrompit Luyue avec un cri d'horreur, personne ne lui adressa le moindre blâme muet. Tai Yi et Yun Zhongzi, qu'on pouvait aussi alternativement dénommer Yun Zhongzi et Tai Yi mais c'est l'ordre alphabétique alors qu'ils arrêtent de m'embêter hein, n'exprimaient que l'approbation polie de celui qui pense "Tant que ce n'est pas sur moi, pourquoi pas ?"

Luyue eut un petit pincement au coeur d'avoir raté son effet habituel, peut-être accompagné d'une toute petite cuillerée de reconnaissance.

"Mais sur qui ?" demanda Yun Zhongzi, manifestement cherchant de l'oeil une innocente victime.

"C'est bien simple ! Je vais appeler Mayuan, mon humain baobei. Je l'ai créé avec cette apparence exprès, juste au cas où un jour j'aurais à tester des régimes amaigrissants, bwahaha !"

"Son nez n'est pas en train de s'allonger ?" murmura très discrètement Yun Zhongzi à Tai Yi. "C'est du pipo total."

"Non, non," murmura Tai Yi, "son nez ne s'allonge pas, il n'a pas la peopei qui va bien. J'avais pensé à la mettre à Nazha, mais j'y ai renoncé."

Yun Zhongzi, renonçant à trouver quelqu'un à son niveau intellectuel, choisit la solution de facilité et s'enfonça dans des borborygmes avec lui-même concernant les boulets incapables de comprendre les métaphores.

"He bien," demanda Luyue, "qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour aller chercher vos affaires ?"

Les deux scientifiques de Kunlun ne protestèrent pas le moins du monde, et Luyue eut à nouveau un ricanement diabolique et psychopathe, pour lui-même cette fois. En fait, il aimait bien cette position d'autorité. Il faudrait qu'il demande au Maître Suprême de le désigner comme expert plus souvent.

* * *

Tai Yi peinant sous le poids de l'appareil de musculation qu'il sortait de sa baobei de transport. Yun Zhongzi, lui, s'était fabriqué une ceinture dans laquelle il pouvait stocker plusieurs centaines de yaourts, ce qui était bien pratique même si cela lui donnait l'air légèrement enveloppé. Luyue attendait, Mayuan sinistrement résigné auprès de lui.

"Mais, n'êtes-vous pas des corps astraux ?" demanda Tai Yi avec curiosité. "Est-ce que ça ne risque pas de rendre les résultats de l'expérience non signifiants ?"

"Oh, mais bien sûr, vous ne le savez pas. Nous avons cette... _machine_. De ma conception, en fait, même si certaines autres personnes ont aidé, elle permet de regagner pendant un temps limité les avantages et les inconvénients d'un corps matériel. Vous savez, quand quelqu'un a vraiment envie de se goinfrer de gâteaux, de tirer un coup ou de mettre à quelqu'un une bonne paire de claques dans la gueule... c'est tellement impersonnel, une baobei. Oh, bien sûr, je ne l'ai pas précisé, mais tout ceci est de la stricte contrebande, et donc confidentiel."

Les scientifiques de Kunlun hochèrent la tête, rassurés sur la faisabilité de l'expérience, qui est quand même sacrément plus importante que sa légalité.

"Bien, nous allons commencer par l'appareil de Tai Yi."

Yun Zhongzi grogna encore quelque peu contre l'ordre alphabétique, pendant que Tai Yi demandait, curieux : "Et au fait, Mayuan est-il volontaire pour tester la machine ?"

Le baobei humain géant ne semblait pas afficher de dénégation, alors que Luyue s'exclamait avec chaleur "Il a connu bien pire ! D'ailleurs, vous voulez que je vous raconte... ?"

Yun Zhongzi et Luyue se lancèrent dans de longues histoires de torture de disciples, desquelles Tai Yi n'avait pas d'égales. Il constata, ému, qu'après tout il avait toujours été un _excellent_ maître pour Nazha (du moins, si on comparait aux bonnes personnes), et cela était presque entièrement une bonne nouvelle, si ce n'est que cette nouvelle amitié entre son rival et l'expert appointé lui faisait craindre de plus en plus pour l'espoir de sa machine de musculation.

Vraiment, voilà ce à quoi ça avançait de presque respecter les règles éthiques !

Mayuan venait d'être attaché sur l'appareil de musculation, pour lequel il avait à peu près les bonnes dimensions.

"Cent fois soulever ces poids pour commencer." suggéra Tai Yi. "Il n'y a pas de règles fixes. Tout est ici." ajouta-t-il en indiquant son front de son doigt.

Il ferait beau voir qu'il ne conserve pas le brevet, en plus ! Qui sait ce qui pourrait advernir de ses droits si quelqu'un d'autre savait l'utiliser.

"Et si on met le poids au maximum, que se passe-t-il ?" interrogea Luyue.

"Il ne vaut mieux pas. Il vaut mieux un effort moins intense mais prolongé."

"Juste pour voir s'il y arrive !" insista Luyue avec son large sourire baveux qui insistait sur le fait qu'il valait mieux ne pas essayer de l'arrêter sous paine de se faire mordre et de contacter sans doute un grand nombre de maladies diverses et variées ; le sourire indiquait aussi plus ou moins aimablement qu'en tant qu'expert, c'est lui qui avait la télécommande de toute façon.

Mayuan émit un soupir pitoyable en tentant de soulever un poids excessif en poussant sur de nombreux leviers placés à des endroits totalement biologiquement stratégiques.

C'est alors que Tai Yi entendit, très furtivement, presque à la limite de son audition, un bruit. Une sorte de sifflement. Quelque chose qui parlait à son inconscient. Pire, qui était en train de lui crier quelque chose d'important.

"Tous à terre !" cria-t-il, mais c'était juste pour le plaisir de crier quelque chose. Cela ne servirait à rien. La seule réaction possible était, sans vouloir se vanter mais en le faisant quand même, justement celle qu'il venait d'avoir, à savoir lancer sa baobei de transport pour les emprisonner, lui et son éminent rival et collègue.

On n'était pas le maître de Nazha sans gagner quelques réflexes.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Yun Zhongzi sur le ton de quelqu'un qui n'est pas très joyeux d'admettre qu'il ne comprend rien à la situation, mais dont la curiosité - toute scientifique - est la plus forte.

Cela aurait pu être bien pire. Dans la situation de Yun Zhongzi, la plupart des gens auraient eu la réaction de la personne qui était à l'air libre il y a trois secondes et vient de se faire enfermer dans un petit espace de quelques mètres cubes, à savoir hurler, avec ou sans l'option mettre une baffe à la personne qui se trouve actuellement collée contre vous dans ledit petit espace. Vraiment, pensa Tai Yi, même si Yun Zhongzi était un rival arrogant et rempli d'idées reçues, il y avait quand même certains moments où on ne pouvait compter que sur un scientifique pour avoir une réaction rationnelle.

"Bracelets Cosmiques." répondit sobrement Tai Yi. Et puis, comme il aimait faire un long discours plus encore que de se faire presser de questions enthousiastes, sans même parler ne pas se faire poser de questions du tout et subir un blanc inconfortable, il précisa : "Je savais que Nazha était plus ou moins ami avec Mayuan. Hmmm, c'est bien malheureux pour nous qu'il ait décidé de passer lui rendre visite juste ce jour-là. Il a dû mal interpréter ce que nous étions en train de faire. Enfin, il aurait réagi de la même façon s'il avait compris, mais le connaissant, il a dû mal interpréter."

"Et Luyue ?"

"C'est un corps astral, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne court donc aucun risque. Sauf si Nazha a compris comment marchait la _machine_. Si oui, paix à son âme et à l'intégrité de ses os. Mais il y a peu de chances."

Yun Zhongzi eut quand même une demi-minute de silence, au cas où. Une incertitude quantique sur une minute de silence. Tout serait réglé quand ils ressortiraient.

"Et tu m'as enfermé avec toi." constata Yun Zhongzi avec une petite toux gênée qui pouvait presque contenir de la reconnaissance, en cherchant bien et en n'ayant pas peur des dilutions.

"Ben... je ne pouvais pas vraiment te laisser." Bien sûr, cela aurait assuré à Tai Yi la certitude de gagner dans cette affaire de régime amaigrissant de Madonna. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça dans la vie ! Enfin, presque certainement ! Et puis de toute façon, être vainqueur par forfait n'était guère glorieux.

"Je t'ai sans doute mal jugé." reprit Yun Zhongzi comme si on lui arrachait les mots de la bouche. Il tendit l'oreille, essayant de guetter tout bruit qui pourrait indiquer ce qui était en train de se dérouler à l'extérieur. "Tu crois qu'il est parti ?"

"Certainement pas !" s'exclama Tai Yi. "J'ai ici un historique des temps pendant lesquels il m'a attendu pour me régler mon compte, et cela va de huit heures et treize minutes à quarante-deux heures et vingt-trois minutes. Mais là, vu la nature de l'offense, je dirais que c'est dans le tiers supérieur."

"Ce qui veut dire qu'on va devoir attendre dans cette position inconfortable..."

"Oui, pendant très longtemps. Je l'ai déjà fait. Jamais à deux, par contre. Oh, et avec rien à manger, bien sûr, puisque nous n'avons aucun contact avec l'extérieur."

Yun Zhongzi désigna sa ceinture : "J'ai des yaourts."

"C'est moi qui t'avais mal jugé !" s'exclama Tai Yi sur un ton certes exagérément théâtral, mais après tout ils n'allaient pas avoir d'autres distractions pendant de nombreuses heures, et cela compensait le ton un peu mou de Yun Zhongzi. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait prendre exemple sur lui.

Apparemment, cela marchait. Yun Zhongzi eut presque une expression dans la voix quand il contesta : "C'est toi qui m'a admis dans ta baobei alors que cela te condamnait à de nombreuses heures de courbatures. C'était bien aimable."

"Je crois qu'il est temps que nous cessions de nous disputer !"

"En effet."

"Et pour cette histoire de régime de Madonna..."

"on fera les deux à la fois. Peu importe lequel à marché le plus fort. L'important est que notre génie à tous les deux triomphe !"

Il y eut encore quelques minutes d'effusions, avant qu'ils commencent à s'en lasser.

"Quelle heure est-il ?"

"Hum, ça fait environ douze minutes qu'on attend."

"Et tu n'as même pas prévu un jeu d'échecs ?"

"Je te rappelle que c'est prévu pour moi tout seul !"

"On se fait un jeu des vingt questions ?"

Tai Yi soupira "Pourquoi pas ?"

* * *

"Mais non ! C'est de la triche ! Tu as répondu complètement de travers à la question six !"

"Ce n'est pas moi qui ai répondu de travers, c'est toi qui as mal posé la question !"

"Laisse-moi rire..."

"Mais non, c'est une règle simple de théorie des ensembles ! J'ai besoin d'un tableau pour expliquer ! Et de place ! On régle ça dès qu'on sort !"

"Ouaip, comme les quatre précédents."

"Je te prouverai que tu n'es qu'un tricheur de bas étage !"

"C'est bien à toi de parler !"

"Au fait, ça fait combien de temps ?"

"Trois heures et cinquante-deux minutes."

"Argh."


End file.
